Gossip Column
by Dramabahn
Summary: Dustpelt just can't let things go. Too bad for him, his thoughts are no longer private when Jaypaw gets bored... DustxSand


Title: Gossip Column  
Chapters: Oneshot  
Author: Blizz  
Rating: G  
Pairing: SandxDust  
Summary: If we never really were then I guess I have nothing to cling to. Warning: Fluffy angsty humor-ness. Angsty beginning.  
Disclaimer: I'm sure Dustpelt wishes I owned Warriors. Firestar Death. :)  
Beta: Forgive me, but I'm too lazy right now. :'(  
Author's Notes: Oh the shame! How long has it been, seriously, since I promised Anna this fic? Then I really, really, really could not, for the life of me, do a DustxSand without some type of angst. Luckily, it's kind of humorous too. I hope you like it. Jaypaw found his sulking, nasty little self in here too... oO

**Gossip Column  
**

The dreams were always a little off. Actually, they tended to be a lot off. He was never even sure if they could actually be considered dreams for light of how vague they were. When he woke up, they were just like them_, they_ had never really existed. It had just been him and her. Still, something in his subconscious mercifully let him know that it was her. It was her silky pale ginger fur.

Darker stripes of ginger woven in. Brushing against his fur. Pale green eyes crackling with her unchallenged spunk. Little whispers of meaningless niceties that he couldn't remember when he woke up. It was a bit twisted the way he looked so forward to them as he curled up in when he was curled up in the den.

When he woke up, he hated them. He hated himself. He hated her. He _really_ hated him.

It was nice, in the dreams. The way he could just let down the mask and accept that, _StarClan, she was gorgeous. _Instead of being so fake. Pretending to hate her. Trying to convince himself that she was nothing compared to Ferncloud. Nothing at all. When he looked at Ferncloud, trying to hide the fact that, _StarClan, he wished she was pale ginger with dancing green-leaf coloured eyes..._

Jaykit, at five moons old, was getting bored again. His brother, the golden Lionkit, and his sister, the dark she-kit Hollykit, were playing games he couldn't. Not when he was so helpless and so _blind_.

Instead, Jaykit sat near the centre of the camp, picking up on the private thoughts of his Clanmates. Nothing at all, really. Mousefur's back hurt, and according to her Leafpool was just _not_ a fast enough medicine cat. Firestar was thinking about his grandkit's upcoming apprentice ceremony. That was interesting, but not for long. He picked up on something else, that perked up his ears. As usual, careful to remain indifferent, he focused on a single thought coming from the Warrior's den, past the highrock.

_Look at her. Sitting their smugly. StarClan. Why can't I let it go?_

Jaykit frowned in frustration, it would be so _easy_ if he could actually _see_ who the speaker was.

_Ugh. Why is he looking at me like that? I can't believe he still... Why can't he just ignore me and look at Ferncloud that way? It makes me feel terrible. I wonder if she's noticed._

Jaykit switched back to the other voice; he wished he could see what was happening. It sounded like two cats were looking at each-other across camp.

_I really should stop. I should go talk to Ferncloud. She'll look over here sooner or later and see me. I really hate sneering at her like--"What are you looking at?"_

The second speaker. Well, they weren't really speakers. The second cat, with her second thoughts: _Maybe if I just pretend not to see him he'll get tired. Maybe if I go see Firestar he'll stop. I hate giving him that annoyed look. I always feel bad for hurting him. He was such a good friend when we where apprentices._

Now Jaykit was getting really frustrated. Who were these cats? And what were they thinking about? He knew what they were thinking _about_, but what did they mean?

_She's so beautiful. I hate clinging to Ferncloud like she's my trophy. See Sandstorm? I am great. I am handsome. Ferncloud loves me. Too bad, you missed out. Kitty-pet ruined everything._

_Kittypet? Sandstorm? _Jaykit felt his fur prickle. Was this cat talking about his grandfather, the leader of the Clan, Firestar? _Ferncloud loves me..._ Jaykit blinked his sightless eyes in surprise. This cat was Dustpelt. Dustpelt and Sandstorm...?

_There. He stopped. Good. Ferncloud really deserves a cat like him. A handsome cat. With a great personality. Caring and... Well really, Ferncloud _was_ a bit young for him. A bit too... innocent. A bit too much of an air-head. Oh; that's probably why she was called Fern_cloud_! Always has her head stuck in the clouds. Stunned by a reality check..._

Jaykit stopped listening. It was too odd. She-cats and toms. Jaykit would have rolled his eyes if he knew how. He was _never_, not in a million moons, _ever_ having a mate.


End file.
